


Призрак из машины

by Lahaine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Jarvis, Gen, Jarvis Feels, Steve Has Issues, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взаимопонимания можно достигнуть и с искусственным интеллектом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призрак из машины

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ2014 для команды Первого мстителя.   
> Таймлайн после «Мстителей», но до событий фильма «Первый Мститель: Другая война».

– Ладно, ладно, если ты не хочешь говорить ни с кем из нас или мозгоправов Щ.И.Т.а, поговори с Джарвисом, – Тони протягивает телефон и наушник, – он отличный слушатель.

– Мне не нужно...

В этом новом времени стараются не лезть не в свое дело, он уже заметил, но на каждое правило найдется исключение, например Тони Старк.

– Это выделенная линия, она будет закрыта даже от меня, честное бойскаутское. Возьми, иначе Наташа проткнет мне шею шпилькой при следующей встрече, она обещала.

– Она ничего подобного не сделает, – возражает Стив.

– Запроси у Джарвиса определение слова «ирония», а у меня срочная встреча с половиной элементов таблицы Менделеева, – Тони спешит попрощаться и сбежать обратно к своим любимым высокотехнологичным игрушкам, он не первый раз это делает.

Стив рассматривает телефон и наушник пару минут, после прячет в карман – на всякий случай.

 

***  
Он вспоминает о телефоне пару недель спустя. Субботним вечером, который никак не кончится. За окнами стеной льет дождь, холодный, осенне-зимний. Ничего не происходит и едва ли спешит произойти.

Наушник удобно ложится в ухо. Экран телефона загорается теплым фиолетовым цветом, прокручивает заставку «Старк Индастриз».

– Добрый день, мистер Роджерс, – раздается знакомый, чуть хриплый голос ИИ. – Произнесите голосовую команду для авторизации.

– Что?

– Совпадение голосовых параметров, операция одобрена, будьте добры, приложите большой палец правой руки к экрану.

Стив исполняет требование.

– Авторизация успешно завершена. Рад снова вас слышать, мистер Роджерс. Чем могу быть для вас полезен?

– Я не знаю, – Стив пожимает плечами, на столе перед ним остывает пицца: он все никак не может привыкнуть, что во время разговора по телефону можно заниматься чем угодно, кроме собственно разговора. Впрочем, если речь идет не о беседе по телефону, а с телефоном, это совсем другая история.

Он хотел бы попробовать однажды рисовать и говорить или обсуждать покупки и людей, блуждая по супермаркету, только обычно ему не с кем делиться незначительными наблюдениями и размышлениями о погоде, изменившихся нравах, одежде – вообще не с кем.

– Могу ли я что-нибудь найти для вас? Отправить сообщение?

– Не думаю, – Стив уже жалеет, что поддался мимолетному импульсу и включил телефон, – сегодня суббота.

– И, я предположу, сегодня вы не спасаете мир, – вдруг живо откликается Джарвис, поразительно улавливая настроение. Он удивительное создание, наделенное разумом и голосом, но лишенное тела. – Я могу подобрать для вас фильм. Может быть, книгу? Или музыку?

– Так люди в этом времени проводят субботние вечера? – Стив усмехается.

– Подождите, я проанализирую информацию на этот счет, – серьезно отвечает Джарвис и, чудится, даже кивает от сосредоточенности.

– Нет, стой! Не нужно ничего анализировать, – прерывает его Стив, – я просто спросил, что ты думаешь о том, чем обычно занимаются субботними вечерами, я не подумал, что...

Неловко вышло.

– Вы хотите точный ответ или приблизительный, мистер Роджерс?

Джарвис зануден, возможно, дотошен, но это может быть не его особенностью, а свойством всех ИИ, Стив не судит наверняка, он не встречал других подобных.

– Скажи, ты единственный из существующих ИИ так цепляешься к словам?

– Единственный, – уверенно отвечает Джарвис, – других действующих ИИ в настоящий момент не существует.

Вот так просто.

– Мои соболезнования.

– Соболезнования, мистер Роджерс? Простите, я не могу верно истолковать ваши слова в применяемом контексте.

– Тяжело быть одним таким...

– Единственным представителем вида? – Джарвис с такой знакомой интонацией приводит референцию из биологии, что в это мгновение Стив буквально видит перед собой Тони, создавшего этого монстра из снов разума и обучившего всем правильным подколкам на случай общения с Капитаном Америка.

– Похоже, да, так я себя и ощущаю.

– Понимаю вас, мистер Роджерс, если бы у меня были чувства, я бы испытывал нечто подобное, – Джарвис будто сочувствует искреннее, чем все остальные, отделывающиеся дежурными соболезнованиями, загвоздка в том, что он не может сочувствовать вовсе, никаких чувств, совсем. – Хотите, я подберу для вас фотографии, отчеты о миссиях и военную хронику за тот период, что вы воевали в Европе? Все, что касалось вас и вашей команды.

– А ты можешь это сделать? – оживляется Стив.

– Безусловно, я уже это делаю, если информация оцифрована и не засекречена, я найду ее для вас.

– А если засекречена? – он улыбается кончиками губ, в этом времени к тайнам относятся иначе, общество требует гласности и открытости, и Стив одобряет эти перемены. Секреты никому не приносили добра.

– Это не проблема, мистер Роджерс, – сообщает Джарвис и добавляет: – не для меня.

– Тогда, Джарвис, покажи мне все, что найдешь.

– Конечно, включите, пожалуйста, плазменный экран, я направлю на него трансляцию. И, может быть, вам заказать еще пиццу?

– На твой вкус. Можешь в этот раз воспользоваться статистикой предпочтений.

 

***  
– Джарвис? – Стив тихо произносит в пустоту. Ему все еще немного непривычно разговаривать будто бы с самим собой, микропередатчик почти не виден из-за отросших волос. Раньше тех, кто увлекался разговорами с самим собой, называли сумасшедшими.

– Слушаю вас, мистер Роджерс.

– Ты можешь определить мое местоположение?

– Безусловно.

– Направь меня, будь так добр, в ближайший торговый центр или, постой, ты же знаешь Пеппер?

– Мисс Поттс?

– Да, я хочу выбрать ей подарок на день рождения. Посоветуй мне что-нибудь, что могло бы ей понравиться.

– Думаю, я могу предложить вам несколько вариантов.

 

***  
– Что за отвратительное растение ты подарил Пеппер, и почему она так безобразно счастлива?

Стив смотрит на венерину мухоловку и размышляет о том, стоит ли сообщать Тони, что это экспериментальный образец из теплиц Научного центра Щ.И.Т.а. Девушка с волосами всех цветов радуги отдавала горшочек со слезами на глазах и просила устроить «в добрую семью», где будут заботиться о «малыше Годзилле» и не станут кормить его генно-модифицированными мухами и тухлым мясом.

– Это цветок, – отвечает он наконец, – и его зовут Годзилла.

Стив не знает, почему взгляд Тони становится подозрительным и к горшку он больше не подходит, возможно, это имя имеет какое-то скрытое неприличное значение. Пеппер весь вечер шепчет Годзилле, какой он замечательный и как ему понравится жить на кухне, где много-много солнца и гостей.

 

Через неделю Джарвис включает для Стива фильм о Годзилле, и теперь он тоже старается обходить общую кухню в Башне Старка по широкой дуге.

 

***  
– Этот парень все еще не получил Оскар? – интересуется Стив, на экране идут «Банды Нью-Йорка», суббота, и у них с Джарвисом марафон фильмов с Ди Каприо – смотрит Стив, а ИИ отвечает на возникающие вопросы в процессе. Киномарафоны с Наташей, возможно, лучше, но она часто ругается по ходу и вспоминает, что «вот раньше кино было настоящим», а не то, что это «третьесортное мыло».

– Не только вы задаетесь этим вопросом, – кажется, Джарвис говорит с электронной отстраненностью, но на деле это не так, у его «звуковой дорожки» бывают разные эмоциональные оттенки. – Десять лет назад он со скандалом отказался от роли вашего друга Джеймса Барнса в фильме, посвященном юбилею открытия Второго фронта, назвав проект «профанацией». В итоге фильм не получил финансирования, и, если верить слухам, с тех пор Юниверсал делает все, чтобы награда прошла мимо него.

– Ну, он кажется мне отличным парнем, талантливым, так что...

Стив не против того, чтобы о них обо всех снимали фильмы, если эти фильмы принесут что-то хорошее в мир, но в новом веке искусство служит для развлечения людей, а не для воспитания в них лучшего. 

– У меня есть сценарий проекта, если вам интересно ознакомиться с ним, но, думаю, вы нашли бы этот текст оскорбительным, мистер Роджерс, он весьма вольно трактует события даже в сравнении с официальной версией, я добавил к анализу ваши воспоминания и замечания...

– Как говорят в этом случае, сто пунктов...

– Сто баллов в копилку мистера Ди Каприо, – поправляет Джарвис.

– Именно так, именно так.

 

***  
– А здесь, где, вы помните, была булочная, в 1956-ом году открылся магазин игрушек...

– Джарвис, скажи мне, что о моем детстве еще не написали отдельный учебник истории! 

– Стив подозрительно щурится, глядя на яркую вывеску над закусочной, машинально поправляет телефон в кармане, чтобы ткань не заслоняла камеру и у Джарвиса был лучший обзор.

Они часто так гуляют. Стив гуляет, ИИ комментирует или тихо рассказывает что-то о городской архитектуре, значимых местах, связанных с ними событиях, о том, что можно живо представить в своем воображении: от протестов и митингов до праздничных шествий, все это наполнено энергией и эмоциями. Город помнит, даже если его жители успели забыть.

Вот здесь, на том месте, где он остановился, действительно в его время была булочная, и особо чуткий нос мог уловить пряный запах сдобы за квартал.

– Нет, мистер Роджерс, отдельной книги нет, но вас упоминают в учебниках истории, также есть известная художественно обработанная биография С. Г. Роджерса, хотите ознакомиться?

Стив видел эту книгу, Тони подарил – шутки ради. С первых страниц этой «энциклопедии совести и чести», как называет ее автор, он почему-то вспоминает, что фашисты сжигали «вредную для умов» литературу, и с отвращением думает, что в чем-то эти выродки были правы – некоторые книги нужно сжигать. Мысль сама по себе неприятная и будто жжет нёбо, как слишком горячий чай.

– Нет, не хочу, – в голосе Стива звучит явное раздражение.

– Я могу что–то...

– Дело не в тебе, Джарвис, – легко забыть, что ты разговариваешь не с живым человеком, и ИИ нельзя обидеть, но это не повод быть эгоистом. – Понимаешь, в этих книгах очень мало правды, речь даже не обо мне, но все остальные, кого я знал, они заслужили правду.

– Кажется, я знаю о чем вы, – соглашается Джарвис. – Удалять книги из доступа против моих правил, но, если хотите, я сдвину ее на десятую страницу в Гугле.

– Я притворюсь, что понимаю, о чем речь.

– Ее будет очень-очень сложно найти, по статистике пользователи просматривают...

Стив готов поклясться, что Джарвис умеет иронизировать (да, он уточнял значение слова, в новом времени нельзя быть уверенным в том, что слова все еще значат именно то, что значат) и только притворяется прямолинейным и образцовым искусственным интеллектом, на деле же бунтарства и страсти к революциям в нем не меньше, чем в Старке – яблоко от яблони.

В юности Стив читал фантастические романы и иногда представлял себе будущее. Реальность оказалась такой и не такой одновременно, пожалуй, он был немного разочарован отсутствием летающих машин и человекоподобных роботов, но системы навигации и медицина продвинулись дальше, чем можно было вообразить, и еще были особенные вещи: броня Железного Человека, шаттлы, выходящие на орбиту... Искусственный интеллект c чувством юмора и страстью к импрессионизму – просто еще один пунктик из списка «дивный новый мир» и вместе с тем – что-то совершенно особенное.

– Расскажи мне еще что-нибудь об этой улице, – предлагает Стив. – Я хочу представить, как она менялась за эти годы.

***  
– Вы быстро учитесь, мистер Роджерс, – подбадривает Джарвис, пока Стив заставляет нарисованную белку подпрыгивать, чтобы дотянуться до ветки с висящим на ней крупным желудем.

– Щ.И.Т. использует подобные программы для оценки скорости реакций, – белка хватает наконец желудь и бежит дальше по лесу.

– У вас отличные реакции.

– Это и есть компьютерные игры, о которых все так много говорят, неделями не отрываясь от... – Стив с сомнением смотрит на экран.

– Что вы, вы только начали знакомиться с ними, думаю, я сумею найти для вас что-то по вкусу.

 

***  
– Я и не знала, что малышу Тони в детстве не хватало карусели с тентаклевыми монстрами, – замечает Наташа, издалека наблюдая, как толпа журналистов ходит за Старком от аттракциона к аттракциону. Тони сияет едва ли не больше, чем его знаменитый костюм, и излучает благодать. И довольство.

– Всем нам чего-то не хватает, – откликается Клинт. Он ест ту же тянущуюся сладость сине-серого цвета, что и Наташа, называется она «Чужой против Хищника», и Cтиву тошно на нее даже смотреть. Джарвис услужливо предлагает «фильм по теме».

– Он так и не признался, с чего вообще решил открыть парк аттракционов имени Говарда Старка. Стив, ты не знаешь?

Тони не признается, потому что он и не планировал открывать парк развлечений в память о своем отце. Он старался почти не говорить о нем и отказывался реагировать на попытки Стива что-то узнать о том, как сложилась судьба Старка-старшего, будто решил, что от памяти о нем можно отказаться вовсе. Капитан Америка был должен ему, этому чудаковатому гению, обаятельному и раздражающему, когда-то полному жизни, должен был за все безуспешные попытки найти его, когда все, кроме Говарда, устали верить и ждать, и теперь у Стива не было никакого права сдаваться. И в своих попытках напомнить Тони об отце Стив нашел неожиданную поддержку со стороны Джарвиса.

– Думаю, ему стоит напомнить о том, каким удивительным человеком был мистер Старк, – предлагает ИИ.

– Ему и многим другим, – размышляет Стив, – я хочу, чтобы о нем не забыли, как он не забыл обо мне.

– Тогда, полагаю, нужно что-то запоминающееся. Госпиталь имени Говарда Старка? Исследовательская лаборатория, субмарина?

– Нет, не подходит, тут нужно что-то совершенно особенное и очень в его духе. Парк развлечений?

С благословения «Старк Индастриз» парк аттракционов, равных которому в мире не существует, вырастает на месте бывшей свалки автомашин. Пеппер, пребывающая в восторге от проекта, не сразу узнает, что Тони не имеет к нему никакого отношения.

– Но постой, как? – она хмурится. – Я думала, ты...

– Я думал, что это ты.

Они с сомнением смотрят друг на друга.

– Джарвис, – обращается Тони, – ты не сообщил мне о взломе системы безопасности «Старк Индастриз» в прошлом месяце?

– Нет, мистер Старк, никакого взлома не было, – сообщает Джарвис.

– И как тогда? – спрашивает Тони у Пеппер и сам же продолжает: – Нашему хитрому благотворителю стоило обратиться ко мне лично, я бы одобрил порыв. В любом случае я с этим разберусь.

Пеппер беззаботно пожимает плечами и обнимает его:

– Думаю, в каждой машине живет свой призрак. Ты только что познакомился с одним из них.

 

***  
– Мистер Роджерс, могу я задать вам вопрос? – Джарвис впервые обращается к нему по собственной инициативе. Стив откладывает книгу в сторону, хоть в этом и нет необходимости.

– Задавай.

– Думаете, шалость удалась? 

Благодаря Джарвису Стив стал поклонником «Гарри Поттера», и он усмехается: 

– Безусловно, Джарвис, шалость удалась.


End file.
